This proposal requests funds to continue support for training of 7 predoctoral and 8 postdoctoral fellows (PhD or MD) in the areas of molecular oncology and immunology. Particular emphasis is placed on a combined education in these disciplines for a better understanding of the regulatory mechanisms involved in cellular transformation and immunological cell response. Cross-fertilization of these disciplines allows development of entirely new approaches to studies both of oncogenes and of immunologically cells in its normal state or in tumors and fosters the development of translational research in cancer. The unique aspects of this program is that the trainees are required to become proficient in the basics of both immunology and molecular oncology; the students are then directed to focus in one of these two areas with strong emphasis on cancer related projects. Thirty-eight faculty members from the Departments of Pathology, Cell Biology, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, Medicine, Radiation Oncology, Dermatology, Radiology and Microbiology participate in this program. The program is under the aegis of both the Sackler Institute for Basic Medical Sciences and the NYU Cancer Institute and has expanded with the new faculty recruited for the Skirball Institute of Biomolecular Medicine and the A. Diamond Professorships in Immunology. It will continue to expand with opening of the Smilow building, presently under construction, and which will dedicate three of its floors to cancer research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]